Happiness Finally
by s8atergirl
Summary: Here is the sequal to Saving Kagome. After Kouga saved Kagome from her abusive husband. Now it's time for Kagome to have her fairy tale ending. Will Kouga's family accept Kagome? Will Kagome's parents talk to her again? What is awaiting this couple?
1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: Well I decided that I am going to write a squeal to "Saving Kagome". Here it is. Rated M for language and sexual content. I do not own Inuyasha I just own this story plot.**

**Summary:** After Kouga saved Kagome from her abusive husband. Now it's time for Kagome to have her fairy tale ending. Will Kouga's family accept Kagome. Will Kagome's parents talk to her again. What is awaiting this couple?

Kagome woke up from the sunlight coming through the curtains. She started to sit up and saw that her and Kouga fell asleep on the couch while they were watching the movie. Kagome got off the couch and went to the bathroom. Once the shower was warm enough Kagome got in the shower.

Kouga woke up and started to stretch out his muscles. He went into his bedroom when he heard the shower running. He smiled and walked into the kitchen. Once he was in the kitchen he started a pot of coffee. Next he started to cook some scramble eggs, bacon, and toast.

Kagome got out of the shower and got dressed. She walked into the bedroom with the towel wrapped around her hair. She walked into the hall to go check on Kouga, when she smelled something cooking. Kagome smiled to her self and walked into the kitchen. Once Kagome walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Kouga waist and said "Good morning love"

"Morning, how did you sleep" Kouga said with a smile.

"I slept okay, just a little sore from the way we fell asleep" Kagome said.

"Yes, me too" Kouga said.

"What are you cooking" Kagome asked.

"Well if you would go sit down then, I will bring you a plate" Kouga said.

Kagome gave Kouga a kiss on the cheek and she went to sit down. Once Kagome sat down Kouga walked out with a plate and placed it in front of Kagome with a cup of coffee.

"Here you go" Kouga said.

"Thank you, It smells wonderful" Kagome said.

**AFTER BREAKFAST**

Kouga and Kagome were getting dress for work.

"Are you ready to return to work" Kouga asked

"Yes, I am ready" Kagome said as she was putting her make up on.

They both got into Kouga's car and went to work. Once they were parked they walked into the building. Kagome unlocked the door to their office. "Gosh we have a couple of weeks of papers to file" Kagome said.

"Well babe, we will get it done so don't worry" Kouga said.

**AFTER WORK WAS OVER**

Kouga and Kagome walked into the apartment together. "Gosh, I am going to order a pizza" Kagome said.

"Okay, I am going to jump in the shower" Kouga said.

"Well don't jump to high, you might end up slipping" Kagome said with a smile across her face.

Kouga looked at her and smiled "I am going to get you for that". Kouga started chasing Kagome around the apartment. He pined her down on the bed and started to tickle her. Kagome was kicking her feet because, she was laughing so hard. "Stop Kouga" Kagome said while laughing.

"Well, are you going to be a smart ass again" Kouga said with a smile.

"No" Kagome said laughing.

Kagome leaned up and gave Kouga a long kiss. Once they broke apart Kagome went and ordered a pizza. Kouga got into the shower.

Once they ate dinner they went to bed.

**NOTE: I Know "What another one"? Yes, I am just letting you know the next chapter will be a year later. This was just a chapter showing you how their life was for their first year together. I know it was short but, I promise the other chapters will be longer. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Kouga rolled over in bed to find that Kagome was not in bed. He got up and walked into the family room. Once he got in there he saw Kagome sitting on the couch watching telivsion. Kouga leaned over the couch and gave Kagome a kiss and asked "How long have you been awake"

"Just for an hour" Kagome said.

Kouga jumped over the couch and sat down by Kagome. Kouga pulled Kagome into a tight hug. "Well babe, I have a surprise for you today" Kouga said.

"What is it" Kagome asked

"Well, I hid something that you are going to need to find" Kouga said.

"Oh, sounds fun. How do I play" Kagome said with a smile on her face.

"Well here is a paper that has the first clue. Once you figure out the first clue then, the second clue will be there. You keep following the rules until you reach the last clue and that's where you will find your surprise" Kouga said.

"Okay, give me that first clue" Kagome said.

Kouga handed her the clue. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and said " I will be waiting for you at the end"

Kagome smiled and said "Okay"

Kagome read the first clue.

_"The second clue is at the place that we first meet"_

Kagome grabbed her keys and got in her vehicle.

**WITH KOUGA**

'Since Kagome is gone. I need to take a shower and get ready. I got to go buy some flowers and a box of choclate. I hope she has fun with this' Kouga thought to himself as he got in the shower.

**WITH KAGOME**

Kagome pulled into her office parking lot. Kagome got out and opened the office door. She walked in and started to look. She opened all the drawers to the desk with no luck in finding the next clue. She walked back to the door when she looked down. There was a white paper taped to the door. Kagome pulled it off and read the second clue.

_"The third clue is located at the place we first went out for lunch"_

'Where was that. Gosh, when we first met we ate in the cafiteria but, that was not out to eat. Wait a minute we went and ate at KFC' Kagome thought. She smiled and locked up her office. She got in her vehicle and drove to KFC.

**WITH KOUGA**

Kouga put on his best tuexodo. He grabbed his keys and walked out to his car. His plan was to go to the flower shop to go by Kagome some flowers.

**WITH KAGOME**

Kagome walked into the KFC. She walked up to the order station and said "Hey, my boyfriend has been leaving me clues to follow. I was woundering if you have been given a paper for me"

"I have no idea what you are talking about" the cashier lady said.

Kagome walked away from the counter and walked to the table they sat at. Kagome looked on the seats and under the napkin holder. She got down and looked under the table with no luck. Kagome grabbed a napkin to whipe her hands off. Once she pulled the napkin out she, noticed that there was a piece of paper. Kagome pulled the paper out.

_"The fourth clue is located at the place that we got a drink together"_

Kagome smiled and thought 'to the club'

**WITH KOUGA**

Kouga got out of the vehicle and walked into the flower shop. "Hello, I would like a dozen dasies and a box of choclate" Kouga said.

"Well, yes sir" the florist said.

Kouga paied for his items and said " thank you".

Kouga walked back to his vehicle. 'Now time to go pick up Kagome's favorite pizza' Kouga thought.

**WITH KAGOME**

Kagome walked up the the barstool that they sat in. Right there on top was the next clue.

"The fith clue is located at the spot where we first made love"

Kagome smiled and got in her vehicle. Kagome drove back to the apartment. She looked on the couch and did not find anything. She looked on the rug still with no luck. Kagome lifted up the couch cusion and there it was.

_"The sixth clue is located at the loud movie place"_

Kagome drove to the movie theater's. As she was fixing to open the door she saw the next clue.

_"The seventh clue is located at a place that has alot of animals"_

Kagome drove to the animal shelter. She got out and was greeted by one of the workers. "Hello, Kagome we were expecting you. Here is your next clue" The worker said.

Kagome smiled and said "Thank you"

_"The eighth clue is located at a place that sells motor vehicles"_

Kagome pulled up into the the car dealer ship.

"Hey Kagome, How is that car doing for you and Kouga" the cardealer said.

"It's doing good. I am here because,"Kagome started but, was cut off.

"Here" the cardealer said as he walked away.

_"The ninth clue is the at the couple's house that we met at that concert"_

**WITH KOUGA**

'Well Kagome should be on the ninth clue by now. Now that I got the pizza, it's time to go to the park and set up' Kouga thought. Kouga drove all the way to the park. He found a spot that was under a big tree. He laied out a blanket, set the dasieys in the middle of the blanket, and sat down. 'Now it's time to wait for Kagome' Kouga thought.

**WITH KAGOME**

Kagome got the ninth clue from her friend house. Now it was to the tenth clue. Which was at the appliance store. Where Kouga and her bought their washer and dryer together.

The tenth clue read:_ "The tenth clue is located at the washer and dryer store"_

Kagome got to the appliance store and found the next clue on top of the same brand of washer and dryer that they bought together.

_"The eleventh clue is located at the first class we took together"_

'Gosh, Kouga is retracing the last year of life. Well the things that he enjoyed us doing together. I glad that he like the dance classes that we took' Kagome thought.

**WITH KOUGA**

'Why am I becoming so nervous. I am ready for her to get here' Kouga thought.

**WITH KAGOME**

Kagome recieved the elevent clue from her dance teacher.

The tewelveth clue said _"The surprise is located at the most romantic night that we had"_

Kagome smiled and drove to the park.

**WITH KOUGA**

Kouga saw Kagome's vehicle pull into the parking lot. Kouga got up as he watched Kagome walk over to him. He loved the way she smiled, walked, and how beautiful she looked in the sun' Kouga thought.

**NORMAL**

"What you are the surprise Kouga" Kagome asked with a smile.

"No, would it be a bad surprise" Kouga asked.

"No, It would be the best surprise" Kagome smiled.

Kouga walked over to Kagome and grabed her left hand. He got down and one knee. Kagome looked at him surprise.

"This is your surprise. Will you marry me" Kouga asked.

Kagome smiled and said "Yes"

Kouga put the ring on Kagome and got up and gave her a kiss.

They sat down and ate the pizza. Once they were done eatiing the pizza they went home for the rest of the night.

**Note: Here is the next chapter. This chapter is suppose to tell you a little of what they did over the year. Every place she went they bought or did something there.**


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome woke up the next morning wrapped in Kouga's arms. She looked down at her left hand to make sure it was not a dream. Kagome smiled to her self and relaxed back into Kouga's embrace.

Kagome laid in bed for an hour until Kouga finally woke up. "Good morning beautiful" Kouga said.

Kagome gave Kouga a kiss and said " Good Morning, What would you like to eat"

"Oh, I was thinking something simple like cereal" Kouga said.

"Well, Okay I guess I will go start the coffee" Kagome said.

Kouga smiled at Kagome as she got out of bed and wrapped her robe around her. Kagome started the coffee before she sat down in the family room to watch the news.

Kouga laid in bed until he heard Kagome say that the coffee was ready.

"Why, did you stay in bed" Kagome asked.

"I felt like being lazy and I was thinking" Kouga said.

"What were you thinking about" Kagome asked.

"Well I was thinking about, how my parents are going to take it that I am engaged now. Also how much they are going to like you" Kouga said.

"Well, When are you wanting to tell them" Kagome asked.

"Well, my parents have a family get together every two years. It has been two years so, that's when I figured I would tell them" Kouga said.

"When is the family get together and where is it" Kagome asked.

"It is in a couple of days and it's at my family ranch" Kouga said with a smile.

"When were you planning on telling me this information about your family get together" Kagome asked.

"I just told you" Kouga said.

**AFTER BREAKFAST**

Kagome was doing laundry while Kouga was talking to his parents. 'Wow, what are they going to think of me. I am so nervous and I can't believe this is happening to me. I never got to meet Inuyasha's family. They never even showed up to the wedding. How do I present myself? I need to find out more information about his family. All I know is that he has a bunch of siblings.' Kagome thought to herself.

**WITH KOUGA**

Kouga was sitting on the balcony talking to his mother.

"Hey mom" Kouga said.

"Hey hunny. What is up" Mia said.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that I am bring someone to the gathering" Kouga said.

"That's great. I can't wait to meet the person" Mia said.

"How is father doing" Kouga asked.

"You know your father. He is always busy" Mia said.

"Yeah, I know. How are you doing" Kouga asked.

"I am doing good. I am just waiting for you to give me some grand babies" Mia said.

Kouga laughed "Mom, you know it will happen in time" Kouga said.

"I know but, like when" Mia asked.

"I am not sure mom" Kouga said.

"Well, I got to go. Your father is hollering for me" Mia said.

"Okay" Kouga said as he hung up the phone.

Kouga walked back into the apartment. He went to go help Kagome fold the clothes so, they could pack their clothes because, they are leaving in a few hours.

**NORMAL**

"So, when do I get to meet your parents" Kouga asked.

"Um, I am not sure" Kagome said.

"What you mean that you are not sure" Kouga asked.

"Well, I haven't talked to my parents since Inuyasha and I were married" Kagome said.

Kouga picked up the phone and handed it to Kagome. "Here try and call them" Kouga said.

Kagome garbed the phone and sat down on the bed. Kouga kept folding the clothes as Kagome dialed her parent's house.

Kagome listen to the phone ring and ring. Finally the answering machine picked up and Kagome left a message that said "Hey, mom it's Kagome. I was just calling to see if you guys are still mad at me. I was also hoping that we could get together one day and catch up. I have some news to tell you. Well you guys have my cell phone number if you decided that you guys want to patch up our wounds" Kagome hung the phone up.

"See Kouga, they don't want to talk to me" Kagome said.

"Well, we will see" Kouga said.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

Kagome and Kouga got into their vehicle. Kouga grabbed Kagome's hand and smiled at her.

"Everything will be Okay" Kouga said.

"I hope so, I don't want to embarrassed you" Kagome said.

"You could never embarrassed me Kagome" Kouga said.

The rest of the drive was quiet besides when a good song was on the radio. In that case they both were singing away.

They pulled into Kouga's parents yard. "Kouga I don't think I can do this" Kagome said.

"Yes, you can. We got here just in time for family dinner" Kouga said as he got out of the car.

Kagome got out and walked next to Kouga and grabbed his hand. Kouga opened the door and lead Kagome to the dinning room.

"Hey everybody" Kouga said.

Mia jumped up from her seat and ran over to Kouga. "Hey baby" Mia said as hugging Kouga.

Kouga walked over to his dad and shook his hand. "Hey, son just in time to eat" Tom said.

"Where mom go" Kouga asked.

"Went to go get more plates" Kouga's younger sister said.

When Mia returned Kouga had everyone sit down.

"I have someone I want you guys to meet" Kouga said.

Kouga grabbed Kagome's hand and brought her up next to him.

"This is Kagome. She is my fiance" Kouga said.

Everybody screamed with joy as Mia brought Kagome into a giant hug.

"I am so glad that my Kouga is finally going to settle down" Mia said in excitement.

"Well, looks like we are going to be partying this weekend" Tom said.

"Oh, Kagome you should see if your parents want to come this weekend. Since we are all going to be family" Mia said.

"Oh, well I don't talk to my parents" Kagome said.

Mia gave Kagome a sorry look and said " I am sorry"

"It's Okay" Kagome said.

Dinner went by smooth after everyone got their question they had done with. Kagome was in Kouga's room waiting for him to bring their luggage up.

Kagome was getting so tired of waiting that she fell asleep.

Kouga walked into the room to see that Kagome was already asleep. He smiled and went over to Kagome and took her shoes off. Once her shoes was off he put her under the blanket. Kouga went and got ready to bed. Once he was ready he went to bed.

Note: Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
